pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Faraway Planet
Faraway Planet is a level set on a planet twice the size of Earth, which is very far away. This level is immediately after Spring. Dr. Zomboss sent you here using a Transgalactic Teleport he created. You die if the Zombies get into your tent at the left edge of the screen. Created by Milesprower2. Emeraldgreeny and Guppie can also edit this page. Appearance I haven't made a picture for it, but the ground would look darker green than the day stage, with a tent set up at the far left. There are lots of strange trees in the background which have purple leaves, and you can see some spots of light blue sky through the trees. Info Sun You have 50 sun to start and it is daytime, so sun falls from the sky too. Starting with ?-6, it is night-time, so you should start to use Sun-shrooms, Anti-G-shrooms and Fume-shrooms. Effects Because the planet is bigger than the Earth, it has more gravity. Plant and Zombie projectiles will fall down to the ground, except for attacks which aren't solid, like Fumes, and projectiles launched like the Cob Cannon's Corn Cobs. most Flying Zombies and all Jumping Zombies won't appear (except in some bosses), but there are lots of new Alien Zombies encountered, so be careful. Bungee Zombies don't appear either. It is 5x8, instead of 5x9, but the Zombies move about 10% slower because of the higher gravity. New Plants/Items *Anti-Gravity Pea (before the level) *Scanner Plant (after completing ?-1) *Nutalien (after completing ?-2) *Elephant Yam (after completing ?-3) *Crazlien's Taco (after completing ?-4) *Anti-G-shroom (after completing ?-5) *Bear-shroom (after completing ?-6) *Witch-shroom (after completing ?-7) *EMPeashooter (after completing ?-8) *Zombie Note (after completing ?-9) New Zombies *Zombalien (?-1) *Zombalrog (?-3) *Zomgus (?-6) *Zombalien Mechanic (?-8) *Zombalien Robot (?-8) Boss Gravibot (controlled by Dr. Zomboss) Shop Items Shop is unavailable during this Stage. Last Line of Defense Alien Mowers. Given to you after completing ?-4. Crazlien's Speech Level ?-1 Hello. I'm Crazlien. But you can call me Crazlien I'm a Crazy Alien!!! You'll fight lots of Zombaliens and other Alien Zombies here. Be careful. Dr. Zomboss used a Transgalactic Teleport to send you here. Dr. Zomboss has come here with his Zombies too. It's Zombie Mania! And there's lots of gravity! Because this planet is twice the size of your Earth! So most plants' projectiles will fall to the ground. Except Fume-shroom type plants. And the Anti-Gravity Pea. Level ?-5 (Alien Mayhem) YOU FOUND MY TACO!!! I made a replica of Human Tacos. Why? BECAUSE I'M CRAZLIEN!!! Lots of Zombaliens and Zombalrogs are coming. Use your newest plants to fight them off! I've given you some Alien Mowers to help you! Level ?-10 (Gravibot) Uh oh. Dr. Zomboss is using his Gravibot. He can control the gravity. He can make the gravity higher, lower or anything he wants! But I know that it has a weakness. And he can't use Bungees here either, so I won't get picked up. The weakness, like with the Zombot...is his head! And Time Chilies can stop some attacks! Now go! Fight him and save the planet! Note Homeowner, you have caused me great trouble, and I request that you remit your brains and avoid any unpleasantness. If you do not comply, I will be forced to use extreme measures. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss Levels ?-1: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zombalien. One Flag. ?-2: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Zombalien. Two Flags. ?-3: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zombalrog. Two Flags. ?-4: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Eskimo Zombie, Brave Zombie, Botanophobia Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalrog. Three Flags. ?-5: See Alien Mayhem. ?-6: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zombalien Mechanic, Zombalien Robot. One Flag. ?-7: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalien Mechanic, Zombalien Robot. Two Flags. ?-8: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Zomgus. Two Flags. ?-9: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Zomboni (Space Ogre, right?), Hovering Zombie, Zombalien, Zombalrog, Zombalien Mechanic, Zombalien Robot, Zomgus. Three Flags. ?-10: See Gravibot. Music I was looking at some random PopCap Games Music and found this: See Also Faraway Planet: Underground Category:Stages Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Special Areas